<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otra vez un día más by solosoyunfantasmita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663920">Otra vez un día más</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosoyunfantasmita/pseuds/solosoyunfantasmita'>solosoyunfantasmita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID 19, Cuarentena, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/solosoyunfantasmita/pseuds/solosoyunfantasmita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras no lleva bien lo de estar encerrado en su piso compartido, por mucho que sepa que es su deber como ciudadano. La situación de cuarentena se complica cuando su peculiar vecino Grantaire decide poner a prueba hasta la última gota de su paciencia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otra vez un día más</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fanfic está hecho desde el amor y el respeto a los personajes originales de Víctor Hugo y, sobre todo, desde el cariño a los maravillosos fanfics que protagonizan. Se lo dedico a quienes se sienten miserables durante esta cuarentena, con la esperanza de que os aporte aunque sea un poquito de luz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capítulo 1. Canta el pueblo su canción</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Miércoles 18 de marzo.</b>
</p><p>Los pasos resuenan por todo el salón, con un ritmo constante. Los dedos desnudos se posan sobre el parqué, perfectamente limpio, brillante. Sin rumbo fijo. De un lado hacia otro. Del otro hacia un lado. Y vuelta a empezar.</p><p>—Acabo de fregar.</p><p>Enjolras se para en seco.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Que acabo de fregar. —Desde el sofá, Combeferre le observa por encima de sus gafas, con el dedo marcando la página por la que va de su libro. Peinado, perfectamente vestido, como si fuese una tarde cualquiera y acabara de llegar de la calle— Y ya me has llenado todo de huellas.</p><p>Refunfuñando, Enjolras se deja caer en el sofá y suspira con resignación. Él, en cambio, lleva el pelo revuelto y ropa vieja para estar por casa: unos pantalones de chándal que hace años que no utilizaba y una desvaída sudadera roja. Completa el conjunto una exagerada mueca de cansancio.</p><p>—¿Me traes las zapatillas?</p><p>Combeferre se ríe.</p><p>—Solo llevamos una semana aquí. No quiero imaginarme cómo estarás en mayo.</p><p>—¿En mayo? ¿Cómo que en mayo? —Combeferre se encoge de hombros y se levanta. — ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no?</p><p>Desde el pasillo, su amigo responde:</p><p>—Sé lo mismo que tú, solo que yo no me niego a verlo. Además, con todo lo que tenemos que estudiar tampoco hay tiempo de aburrirse. — Combeferre entra con las zapatillas de Enjolras en la mano— Y siempre es un buen momento para bajar la pila de lecturas pendientes.</p><p>—Pffff. —Enjolras se queda en silencio unos segundos— Perdona, Ferre. Esta noche hago la cena yo.</p><p>—Te tocaba a ti de todas formas.</p><p>Enjolras pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca al balcón, esperando que llegue el momento. Desde que el miércoles 11 decidieron encerrarse voluntariamente, previendo lo que sucedería, le había sorprendido cada día la importancia de los actos cotidianos, el poder de las rutinas. Ya solo quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzara el ritual, ese momento de unión ciudadana que tanto le emocionaba. Cada vez más rostros impacientes como el suyo comenzaban a asomarse a los balcones.</p><p>Cuatro minutos. Enjolras abrió las ventanas y salió al pequeño balconcito que tenía su piso alquilado, un diminuto rectángulo en el que no entraban ni dos sillas y que implicaba un aumento significativo del alquiler mensual. Pero también un remanso de paz inesperado en esos momentos de cuarentena.</p><p>Tres minutos. Se apoyó en la barandilla y sintió el frescor del hierro en sus manos. La brisa acarició su rostro y sintió cómo la presión de su pecho disminuía ligeramente.</p><p>Dos minutos. El olor del humo de un cigarro le hizo girarse. A su izquierda, en el balcón de al lado, se encontraba su vecino, aquel que ponía la música a todo volumen y era un completo misterio para él. Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca.</p><p>Un minuto. El joven de al lado llevaba el pelo todavía más revuelto que el suyo, con los oscuros rizos casi tapando sus ojos y una pequeña barba que empezaba a aflorar. Tenía una camiseta verde con un logo desdibujado en el pecho y unos calzoncillos amarillos de Bob Esponja. Enjolras apartó la mirada rápidamente, algo incómodo, por lo que no pudo fijarse en los calcetines desparejados que llevaba combinados con unas chanclas de playa.</p><p>—Bueno, empieza el espectáculo. —dijo el vecino. — Chao. —Acto seguido, apagó el cigarro en un cenicero y se metió de nuevo en su piso.</p><p>A las 19.58h comenzaron los aplausos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Jueves 19 de marzo.</b>
</p><p>Aunque ya se ha hecho tarde, la pereza ha acabado apoderándose de ellos. El Hangouts con sus amigos se ha alargado más de lo que imaginaban, y los restos de la cena se enfrían sobre la mesa del salón. Enjolras ha ido a ponerse el pijama, para que Combeferre pueda despedirse a solas de Courfeyrac.</p><p>—Que descanses.</p><p>—Y tú que sueñes con los angelitos. Bueno, con uno en concreto, conmigo. —La voz de Courfeyrac suena juguetona y dulce hasta distorsionada por el terrible micro de su ordenador.</p><p>—Ya, claro, menudo angelito estás hecho tú. Anda, duerme bien. Te quiero.</p><p>—Y yo a ti, Ferre. ¡No estudies mucho!</p><p>Suena el pitido que indica el final de la videollamada. Enjolras espera todavía unos segundos en el pasillo. Siendo sincero, no lo hace solo por darle intimidad a sus amigos. La verdad es que las muestras tan abiertas de cariño le incomodan. Pero nunca lo reconocería ante los demás.</p><p>—¡Ya hemos terminado! —Combeferre levanta la voz, para disimular que en realidad sabe de sobra que su amigo está esperando al otro lado de la puerta, en las sombras, como un gato temeroso de acercarse demasiado.</p><p>—Bien, gracias. —Enjolras entra arrastrando sus zapatillas y comienza a recoger los restos de hummus, aceitunas y pan. Se están quedando sin provisiones— ¿Vemos una película, entonces?</p><p> —Claro, la voy poniendo. ¿Gatos o mapaches?</p><p> —Umm, la que prefieras, tampoco tengo claro cuál es cuál.</p><p> —Pues mapaches.</p><p>Desde la cocina, Enjolras continúa la conversación, con el agua fría y el jabón mojando sus manos.</p><p>—Me alegra ver que todos estaban bien. Es increíble como Jehan ya ha aprovechado para ser productivo y tener medio poemario completo. Ojalá tener su energía.</p><p>—Igualito que Joly, vamos —ríe Combeferre.</p><p>—Está más tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Se encerró una semana antes que el resto por puro pánico y… Al final ha tenido razón. —Suspira, triste. Nunca lo habría imaginado. Al principio todo parecía una broma, una paranoia extraña, algo lejano...— Pero vaya, catorce días sin pisar la calle lleva ya.</p><p>—Siendo como es, se habrá acostumbrado rápido. Además, estará entretenido. Ellos son tres.</p><p>Enjolras acaba de fregar. Le apena que Courfeyrac haya tenido que quedarse en casa, cuidando a sus padres, en lugar de pasar esos días con ellos. Le habría dado más vida al destartalado piso. Aunque, por otro lado, eso le haría sentirse todavía más aislado…</p><p>Por suerte, no tiene mucho tiempo para estar a solas con sus pensamientos, porque en cuanto llega al salón, Combeferre está allí esperando, sentado y con el ordenador conectado a la televisión, listo para ver <em> Pompoko </em>.</p><p>—No tiene mala pinta.</p><p>Enjolras se sienta junto a su amigo.</p><p>—La próxima vez que no se nos olviden las palomitas.</p><p>Apenas llevan media película cuando escuchan un grito de júbilo. Proviene de la casa de al lado. Enjolras se sobresalta, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a los estallidos inesperados de su vecino.</p><p>Combeferre se levanta para pausar el vídeo.</p><p>—¿Todo bien?</p><p>—Eh… sí, sí. Dale al play —Enjolras no puede evitar preguntarse qué estará haciendo para parecer tan contento.</p><p>Reanudan la película. Esta vez los gritos son más fuertes.</p><p>—¡¡Una puñetera cabra, joder, sí!! ¡¡Y un gorila feo, toma ya!!</p><p>Enjolras no entiende nada. Combeferre se encoge de hombros.</p><p>—¡Fleco, prepárate, que eres el siguiente!</p><p>Aunque terminan <em> Pompoko </em> sin más sobresaltos, en ese tiempo Enjolras no ha dejado de darle vueltas a qué significaban las voces del otro lado de la pared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Viernes 20 de marzo.</b>
</p><p>La cafetera comienza a bullir. Esta noche ha vuelto a dormir mal. El saberse encerrado le hace sentirse peor de lo que esperaba. Él necesita sentir el aire, la libertad, no la constante sensación de ser un completo inútil, incapaz de ayudar en una situación de riesgo. Por mucho que se repite que estar encerrado es lo único que puede hacer, que la situación lo requiere, eso no le ayuda a sentirse menos amargado.</p><p>Enjolras vierte el café oscuro sobre su taza de <em> Hamilton </em> -con un <em> “Rise Up” </em>brillante escrito en ella- y se dirige al balcón, intentando no hacer ruido. Combeferre está encerrado en su cuarto, estudiando desde temprano para sus oposiciones. Por eso lo mejor que puede hacer es caminar en silencio, como un zombie, en busca de un poco de vitamina D.</p><p>Se asoma con cuidado, por si su vecino estuviese allí. Pero la persiana todavía está bajada y no se oye nada del otro lado. Se pregunta si su ausencia tendrá algo que ver con ovejas o monos. Y no puede evitar sentir una ligera decepción.</p><p>Como puede, se coloca entre las macetas perfectamente cuidadas de Combeferre y se sienta, con las piernas cruzadas y la taza sobre ellas. Apoya la cabeza en la barandilla y cierra los ojos. El mundo se vuelve naranja durante unos segundos. Se concentra en el sonido de los pájaros. En la paz. E intenta no pensar en que se trata de una calma artificial.</p><p>Una persiana se sube de golpe. El sonido es tan brusco que apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, solo de sobresaltarse. Cuando Enjolras quiere darse cuenta, el vecino está asomado. Esta vez lleva pantalones.</p><p>—Buenos días, ¿cómo anda la policía del balcón?</p><p>—¿Cómo? Pero…</p><p>—Era una broma. —Le interrumpe. Tiene unas ojeras profundas y aspecto de acabar de levantarse— Al menos a medias. Vi la cara que pusiste el otro día, cuando me metí en mi guarida en plena oleada de euforia colectiva.</p><p>—No pretendía.</p><p>—Pero pretendiste. —Enjolras frunce el ceño. No entiende de qué va ese hombre— En fin, mientras que no me grites por no aplaudir, todo bien.</p><p>Su actitud ya le estaba cabreando.</p><p>—No soy yo el que grita de madrugada cosas inconexas sobre animales de granja.</p><p>—Los gorilas NO son animales de granja, tío.  —El vecino parecía realmente molesto. Enjolras no entendía nada.—Mira, igual que tú te tomas muy en serio montar jaleo a las 20h todos los días, para mí es un momento muy emocionante la salida del <em> Animal Crossing </em>, ¿vale?</p><p><em> Ah </em>. Así que era eso.</p><p>—Ya. Entiendo. Estás demasiado ocupado en tu isla como para formar parte de una comunidad real.</p><p>—Vaya, así que yo tenía razón. ¡Llamen a todas las unidades, tenemos un disidente en el portal!  —Había levantado la voz, pero Enjolras estaba más cabreado que incómodo. — ¿También eres de los que insultan a quienes pasean sus perros?</p><p>—Lo que me faltaba por oír. Escucha, yo no te he dicho nada. Así que piérdete con tus bichos y déjame en paz.</p><p>Furioso, se levanta de un salto y se va, dejando al otro hombre con la palabra en la boca. El enfado le ha dado más energías que el café, de eso no hay duda. Cierra la ventana y se queda plantado tras ella, de pie. Dándole vueltas a todo lo que podría decirle todavía y, en el fondo, un poco dolido.</p><p>—Qué, ya de buena mañana haciendo amigos.</p><p>Combeferre está asomado en la puerta, vestido con ropa de calle, con el flequillo recogido con dos horquillas moradas y cara de cansancio. Su uniforme de oposiciones. La estampa es siniestra.</p><p>—Perdona, no quería molestarte.</p><p>—No te preocupes. —Por suerte, más que enfadado, Combeferre parecía algo divertido por la situación. Enjolras respira aliviado, consciente de que nunca hay que enfadar a un opositor— Bueno, me voy a estudiar. Luego para comer ya me cuentas qué te ha pasado con Grantaire.</p><p><em> Grantaire </em>. Al menos ya sabía el nombre del extraño vecino que en unos minutos había conseguido ponerle más de los nervios que nueve días de encierro.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>